La ciudad
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Todos los días parecían ser iguales, y Lovino comenzaba a desesperarse. AU.


**Título:** La ciudad.

**Palabras: **1033

**Summary:** Todos los días parecían ser iguales, y Lovino comenzaba a desesperarse.

**Notas:** Historia "experimental". Posible OoC (me esforcé por reducirlo pero no estoy segura de que haya quedado del todo bien…)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada: **にゃっこ (Pixiv ID 5697763)

* * *

.

El techo de la habitación era gris claro. Cada vez que Lovino despertaba y se descubría mirando ese techo, se prometía pintarlo de otro color. Hacer algún dibujo en él, quizás. Tal vez sólo bastara con manchas de pintura. Sólo sabía que ese techo, así de grisáceo, le deprimía. Era demasiado sobrio, era demasiado nada. No le gustaba. De hecho, de ser por él, ni siquiera viviría en aquella casa. Pero no tenía más opción.

Cada mañana se levantaba y se dirigía a la ducha. Dejaba el agua caer hasta que los espejos —lo que quedaba de ellos— se empañaban de vapor. Sólo entonces, descorría un poco las cortinas y entraba a la bañera, siendo atacado por esas calientes gotas cual si fueran dardos hundiéndose en su ser. Aquella sensación le relajaba. Inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, y las hebras castañas de su cabello seguían aquel movimiento, empapándose de fuego y lava.

La hora del desayuno, nada fuera de lo usual. Llevarse a la boca un puñado de cereales secos y desabridos, beber a morro del cartón de leche abierto del refrigerador y darle un par de mordiscos a una manzana de cáscara arrugada y sabor amargo. Siempre que desayunaba, lo hacía con una mueca de desagrado; lo mismo para el almuerzo y la cena. Su paladar aún no se acostumbraba a esos insípidos sustitutos de comida, y se quejaba cada vez que, acuciado por el hambre, se veía en la obligación de probar tales aberraciones culinarias. Pero no tenía intenciones de morir de inanición, así que lo soportaba lo más estoico que podía.

Entonces, salía de casa. Ni siquiera se preocupaba de echar llave a la puerta; como si alguien fuese a entrar en esa pocilga. Mejor dicho, como si sirviera de algo semejante acción. La puerta apenas si se mantenía sobre sus goznes, y parecía que se caería con sólo cerrarla algo más fuerte de lo usual. Lovino suspiró, caminando rumbo al centro de la ciudad. No valía la pena el quedarse a mirar qué tan bajo había caído. Odiaba el permanente recordatorio de su propia decadencia. Siguió caminando, buscando algo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué era.

Al mediodía se detuvo, fijando su mirada en el firmamento. El cielo de aquella ciudad era gris claro. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en que vio el sol. No recordaba cómo se sentía el viento, cómo era el canto de un ave. Hacía ya mucho que esas nubes espesas se habían instalado sobre la ciudad, devorando la luz amarillenta de aquel astro y entregando a cambio la fría claridad de los días de invierno. Las nubes habían succionado el color de los árboles, engullido los sonidos de la ciudad y absorbido los ánimos de Lovino. Si se levantaba cada día era por la fuerza de la costumbre; si salía de su casa y caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, también. Ese día, como otros, se sintió como si hubiera llegado a su límite; como si fuera incapaz de rehacer el ciclo una vez más. Pero se sabía lo suficientemente cobarde como para terminar con esa agonía de una vez por todas.

Tras la larga caminata, Lovino acabó entrando en un pequeño supermercado. Recordaba aquellos días cuando, aterrado, miraba aprensivo a un lado y otro, como si tuviera la palabra "ladrón" escrita en la frente y bordada en las ropas. Ya no era así. Ahora ingresaba al local con paso firme, incluso altanero, y se dirigía a la parte más alejada de los pasillos. Tomaba los productos, revisaba la fecha de caducidad y se guardaba en los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta sobres de sopa instantánea. Un paquete de arroz en el bolso. Un par de tarros de conserva. Aún no tenía el valor de robar cosas más grandes, pero al menos no se delataba a sí mismo cuando cometía esos pequeños hurtos. Y esos pequeños hurtos comprendían su actual sustento alimentario. Sin sus padres presionándolo para que buscara trabajo —sin saber siquiera qué trabajos ofrecía una ciudad como aquella—, la vida de Lovino se resumía en noches mal dormidas y días caminados, plagados de diminutos crímenes.

El camino de regreso se le hizo insípido y agotador. Una gota cayó sobre su frente. Sorprendido, miró hacia arriba, esperando una lluvia que no llegó. Cinco gotas —las podía contar, esas manchitas húmedas que dejaron a sus pies— eran lo mismo que ninguna.

—No sé qué estaba esperando —dijo en voz alta, con la voz rasposa de quien no ha hablado en mucho tiempo. La única respuesta que recibió fue la de su eco reverberando en las vacías calles.

—¡No sé qué estaba esperando! —repitió con más fuerza, y una sonrisa extraña se esbozó en su rostro. Se sentía a punto de llorar.

Cayó una sexta gota.

—¿¡A eso le llaman lluvia!? ¿Eh? —gritó al cielo, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, adolorida por el esfuerzo—. ¿Pues saben qué? ¡Me cansé de veros la cara, nubes malditas! ¡Me largo de este estúpido lugar!

Se echó a reír. Reía, porque finalmente había conseguido sacar de su interior aquel deseo reprimido. Reía, y era una risa carente de felicidad o de burla. Era una risa dolorosa, que habría espantado a cualquiera que le hubiese escuchado. No importaba.

Había tomado una decisión.

Corrió hasta su casa, abriendo la puerta de par en par y sin importarle sus crujidos de advertencia. Buscó la maleta, olvidada entre montones de ropa sucia y polvo acumulado, y la sacudió un poco antes de empezar a llenarla. Todas las provisiones recolectadas desde hace tanto fueron a parar allí; un par de prendas de ropa, un plato con su respectiva cuchara, bidones de agua, una olla, una caja de fósforos. La linterna la llevó por cumplir —ya estaba habituado a la oscuridad—, al igual que la radio —no había una sola emisora que transmitiera las cosas que él quería escuchar—. Se encasquetó en la cabeza el único sombrero que conservaba y salió, sin verificar si llevaba todo lo que deseaba llevarse.

Con algo de suerte, podría encontrarse con algún sobreviviente en la siguiente ciudad, y así la soledad no le sería tan amarga.

* * *

_._

_¡Buenas! Si has leído hasta aquí, te felicito (?) por darle una oportunidad a este coso uwu Era una historia que tenía hace mucho dando vueltas, y que al final sufrió un cambio brusco de protagonista; la culpa es de las historias que se escriben solas y se pasan el IC de los personajes por donde no les da el sol xDDD ¡Como sea! Espero no haber resultado confusa (siempre me queda ese temor) y hayan disfrutado de este simple oneshot u.u_

_¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer! n.n_


End file.
